


untitled

by busaikko



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_kinkmeme, Other, Sexual Fantasy, body size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: John/any, John's a chubby chaser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

"You're embarrassing the team," Rodney whispered out of the side of his mouth, loud enough to carry. "You're embarrassing me."

"I can't help it," John said, tugging his jacket as low as he could get it.

Rodney huffed. "You do realize that all these people are..." he stopped there, and made an explicit double-wide hand gesture.

"I am _trying_ ," John bit out, "not to notice." He was also trying not to imagine all the friendly people they were trading with as naked and well-oiled and pressing him down. He was definitely trying not to think about gangbangs, being passed from one ample set of arms to the next, of having his face shoved down between wide comfortable thighs, of riding cock with a generous belly brushing over his.

He tried to keep his breathing even.

"I cannot take you anywhere," Rodney muttered, and gave him a hard slap to the back of the head.

John took a few slow, deep breaths and made himself stop thinking about all the things he wanted but never got.


End file.
